Depod
Page creator's note: This page is under construction. If you like to edit, please inform me before doing so. Depod, nicknamed as Dopee, Depoddo, Mirror Pod,'' ''and Pink Pod on various occasions, is the mirror counterpart from a well-known character, Pod. Despite not having a gender, she is referred to as a female, due to her personality, look, and voice resembling her feminine appearance. They are the second main antagonist, later to be the second main protagonist, of the upcoming series ''PODS. Similar to Pod, she used to live in Shiver Star in the Mirror Dimension years ago but have moved to a location where Dark Hyness and the others used to live in. Depod was shown to have feelings towards him. One day, however, she went through a portal and lost their memories, altering their and Pod's personality. Appearance Depod bears a great resemblance to her original counterpart, with the main notable difference between the two is the coloring. '''Regular Form Much like Pod, Depod resembles a robot, with detached limbs and cat-like ears with a differently shaped bite-mark on her right. The outer body is covered in brown steel, as well as bronze around their face, feet, and gloves. Unlike Pod, which they usually wear a green and light bandana silk, she wears a yellow flower with blue anthers on the ear with the bite-mark. Her face and other glowish parts around her are pink, resembling her signature color. 'Matter Form' TBA Personality Since Depod is the mirror version of Pod, she acts almost the opposite to what her original counterpart does, irritated, fussy, flirty and always causes trouble towards everyone. After being robotized and taken care under by Dark Hyness, Depod matured a bit but also became vicious to other creatures around her site, mostly the innocents and for those who tend to bother her. In the present after Depod's memory loss, she is very cocky and sassy, mostly sane, yet sometimes drives herself crazy when characters near her aren't as sane enough. She is shown to have a snarky attitude at times even around in dire situations, whilst being arrogant and rather protective of her image and flower. Stories Kirby: Miracle Friends In Kirby: Miracle Friends, she transformed into Madame Despair, an Alter Friend diverted from Depod herself by Despacto. In PODS TBA In Kirby: Returning Legends '''''Note: This section contains information that doesn't coincide with the main series canon. In Kirby: Returning Legends, Depod's appearance is almost identical to Pod's anime appearance, except that she still has her metallic sleeves and yellow flower. Depod was also seen to wear a necklace in the movie which was destroyed by Dark Taranza. Depod, alongside Dark Hyness, are the false antagonists in the movie The Blade of Infinite, who later became supporting characters of the main plot. She later appeared again in season two of the main plot, this time joining King Dedede's Battle Royale. She, Dark Hyness and Shadow Kirby formed Team Reflecta. History TBA Relationships Pod Depod first met Pod inside a cave from the other side of the dimension. When they first notice each other, Depod slimly grins and forms a dagger, trying to stab the glass in the pond in order to attack Pod. Frightened, Pod stumbles back and tries to run away, but the exit was blocked by Depod. As soon as Depod enters out of the Mirror Dimension, they became unconscious and was knocked out, making Depod lose their memories from the effect of the portal for unknown reasons. This also affected Pod's personality. Nowadays, they are frenemies, though sometimes they can be seen as rivals. Pod likes to poke things at Depod for fun, often nicknaming them Dopee, to irritate them. Though they are almost the complete opposite of each other, they don't really do much harm when they are side by side. However, due to Depod regaining their memories a bit, Pod is slowly turning back to their old self. Red TBA Pete the Piranha Plant TBA Menivia TBA Amango Waddle Dee TBA Chaods TBA Banana Cake TBA Trivia * Inverting Pod's color gives the color scheme of Depod. * In her first appearance, Depod was originally going to have a purple skirt to represent Pod's old design. It was cut later on. ** However, in Kirby: Returning Legends, the same purple skirt was worn be Depod again, though it only lasted for 10 seconds, with Depod saying that it does not fit her style. * During a poll set up by Poddee on who's the best Pod character, Depod was ranked third, being the least favorite out of the three. * Depod is the only main character of Kirby: Returning Legends who haven't made any contact with remnants of the Sky Break or Nychrus. * Madame Despair resembles a recoloured version of the Negative Fusion Form of Pod and Chaods. * Mostly, Madame Despair is often referred to as the female counterpart of Monsieur Cinnamonus. * The necklace of Depod's anime version is a recolor of Fraston's, as well as lacking the eye-like patterns of the Sky Break symbol. * The flower on Depod's left side of her head now has five petals instead of four from their old design. * As Depod gains the title of '''The Mirror Princess '''in KRL despite not being a member of Sky Break, she is somehow unique among all characters in the said anime. Gallery Icons Depod Avatar.png Depod's Drawings 8i7uytgfghytrfdxg.png|A drawing of Depod, Cinnamon, and Grapevine Badly drawn DMK.png|A drawing of Dark Meta Knight Poddee's Artworks Reflect small.png|Reflect Poster/Pod and Depod first meeting each other Happy Mother's Day.png|Mother's Day Q&A.png|Q&A Poster ASK.png|ASK Poster ArtContest.png|Hosting the Art Contest (in the text) ArtContest2.png|Hosting the second Art Contest (in the text) Depod Marx.png|Dressed as Marx Halloween2019.png|Halloween Poster Other artworks created by different people BlueAquaCat Depod Minty.PNG|Minty's drawing Static-assets-upload14693771612699579938.png Void Termina the Destroyer Iwae.jpg Jamabastion Hyness 99 Static-assets-upload12233135047376113358.jpg|Comic by JH99 - Page 1 Static-assets-upload9189794495373582299.jpg|Comic by JH99 - Page 2 Static-assets-upload12575368920991390449.jpg|Comic by JH99 - Page 3 Static-assets-upload13400975368160464220.jpg|Comic by JH99 - Page 4 Anime Doppee.png|Kirby: Returning Legends artwork Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Extras Gravitydepoddo.PNG|Depod in the video Gravity Category:Unfinished Articles Category:OC Category:Fanon Category:Female characters Category:Dark Matter Category:Mirror World Category:Boss Category:Bosses Category:Alter Friends Category:Genderless Category:Allies Category:Female Category:Females Category:Alter Reality Category:Anti-Bosses Category:Anime Category:Pink Category:Brown Category:Poddee Category:Pods (Species) Category:Good Category:Mysterian Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Sorta Villains Category:Human Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Dream Friends Category:Void Termina the Destroyer Category:OFC Category:FC